


Tapping

by wheretheskykissesthesea



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Dialogue, Written over ten years ago, so keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheskykissesthesea/pseuds/wheretheskykissesthesea
Summary: **Previously published on FF.net under the same username**Grissom is awakened.
Relationships: Warrick Brown/Gil Grissom
Kudos: 3





	Tapping

He woke because something was striking his vertebrae. Not painfully, but confidently; more of a tapping to be accurate. Though since _he_ didn't insist on accuracy when still in the blur between sleep and wakefulness, no one should. And really, if he sounded like a cranky old man, he had a right; after all, anyone who worked a double shift at the Las Vegas PD's crime lab and came home wanting nothing more than some comfort in the form of exhausting sex with his extremely hot lover before falling asleep, only to find said extremely hot lover sound asleep, had a reason, to be a bit...petulant.

Not that he had at that point. Gil Grissom was, after all, too old, dignified and reasonable to be petulant. While he was awake anyway. But he wasn't actually awake right now, so he felt that he should be able to pout and be incredibly arrogant in the peace of his half-awake mind. Of course, he was probably more than half awake, thanks to the insistent tapping. Gil frowned mentally and tried to focus.

He did not panic; even in his sleep-deprived state, he recognized the touch of those fingers. He felt them every day and craved the feel of them brushing against his skin, sliding though his hair; loved the sight of them twisting and clutching at the sheets beneath them. Gil was able to admit to himself (and a few select others) that, contrary to what most people would expect, he was probably a bit kinkier than the average person. (And what is average, really? Just another way of saying normal and why strive for something there was no way he could be?) But, good god, those hands. Gil suspected he'd developed a fetish when he wasn't paying attention. Just the thought of those fingers had other parts of him waking up instantly.

But ever curious, even when lust-addled and very, very tired, Gil kept still, trying to feel the tapping on his spine. There seemed to be a familiar rhythm. Unfortunately, despite that he was now completely awake (but still tired, though willing to ignore it), he could not concentrate on the tapping fingers when he was imagining them pulling at the bed sheets in silent illustration of ecstasy and he knew from experience how that coppery brown skin would look against the forest green sheets.

So in a gesture of surrender, Gil attempted to open an eye, succeeding just barely, and tried to peer through his eyelashes at his Warrick. " _Mine_ ", he reflected smugly and couldn't help smirking self-satisfiedly to himself. Or not so to himself, he realized when he heard the low chuckle float from near his back. Though he couldn't help but notice that the tapping didn't even falter.

Making what he judged to be a truly heroic effort, Gil extended the arm he wasn't laying on back toward Warrick, sighing contentedly when the younger man ducked under and straddled his hips with the intention of ending up in front of Gil. Warrick looked a bit surprised, though not displeased, when Gil gently stopped his progress and turned onto his back, leaving Warrick in the familiar position of sitting astride Gil's hips with one of the older man's hands resting on each of his hips. Gil studied his Rick as well as he could when his eyes wouldn't even open enough to see past his eyelashes.

Fortunately, his Warrick was extremely observant and intelligent and so _very_ helpful and noticed Gil's problem and solved it by smiling sweetly, then placing his own hands over Gil's before tilting his body _just_ so and wriggling his wonderfully plush behind against Gil. This not only caused Gil's eyes to fly wide open, but delivered a jolt to his system that made his body completely forget that it desperately needed rest and his mind go almost completely blank. And Warrick just grinned, looking almost innocently at him, as if he had no idea what he'd done. Gil could feel his eyebrow raise and his lips purse in disbelief.

Well, if he didn't know, Gil would show him. He loved his Rick after all, and had to make certain he understood that sometimes there were consequences. Just so nothing happened to him, Gil nodded to himself, pleased with his justification. He gave Rick a smile of his own, noticing the anticipation on his lover's face, before using his leverage and excellent upper body strength to flip Warrick beneath him while thanking his jealous tendencies for making him get a membership to the same gym Warrick went to.

That accomplished, Gil set about divesting Warrick of everything keeping his skin from seeking hands and mouth, but stopped abruptly once finished and cocked his head to the side as he was wont to do when thinking. His Warrick laughed softly before winding arms around his neck and wrapping long legs about Gil's waist and pulled him in and whispered the title of the tapping before tilting his head for a kiss.


End file.
